I can change
by WhitePrayer
Summary: Ricky tries to keep his relationship with Grace steady while his daughter is born, he can’t stop seeing her. Grace is suspicious. Amy doesn’t want Ricky near her baby. All Ricky wants to do is give his baby a good childhood.
1. Awakening

**I can change**

A Ricky Underwood Story

_Chapter one: Awakening_

"Ricky! Wake up!"

He heard as he slept soundly. He looked peaceful on the outside…that's how he always looked. But he was going insane. He didn't want to wake up; he was tiered of everything…of everyone. He couldn't recognize the worried, trembling hands shaking his body, urging him to open his eyes.

"What?!"

He snapped as he sent of the frightening arms that held him close. He rubbed his eyes to fix his vision on who in the world awoke him.

_Grace…_

The one to understand him, the one to love him. He wasn't too sure if he was just playing around with her or, was he really in love with her?

"Grace, I'm sorry for yelling."

He said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, but you have to get up, it's already 1 o'clock…why have you been waking up so late?"

She asked. Ricky didn't want to tell her the truth. It was a secret. It was his and _her _secret. He released himself from Grace's embrace and stared at her. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek. His beautiful girlfriend…what would he do without her?

"Grace, I'm okay, I've just been sleeping late."

That part was true.

"Why?"

She asked him. She didn't force him to answer though, she never would, and curiosity can't get the best of her...or can it?

"I've been watching to many late night shows, to many hours on the computer, you know how it is."

He lied. She believed him and smiled. She patted his back.

"Get ready for school."

She said and left for the kitchen. Ricky got of his bed. He was still in high school. He and Grace have been together for months and no, they have not had sex yet. She came to visit him often. Ricky stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I have to go see her tonight too. If I don't go every night she'll get lonely."

He told himself as he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride dad!"

Ben yelled as he saw his father smile and nod. He knocked on his girlfriend's door. He waited impatiently. His father was so reasonable to let him skip a day of school so he could visit _his _Amy and her child.

"Hey Ben!"

He heard her say as the door swung open and before his eyes appeared Amy and her daughter. Amy had given birth to a healthy baby girl a few weeks ago. She didn't attend her classes so Ben would show up sometimes and help her catch up with school.

"Hi Amy."

He let himself in. No one was at home. Amy's mother was at work and Ashley was at school. Amy and Ben sat on the couch.

"So what's going on at school?"

Amy asked.

"Not much, just dissecting stuff in chemistry."

Ben bluntly said.

"I can't catch up with that."

" Not unless you want me to bring a dead frog to your house."

Ben joked as they both giggled. They then saw the baby smile.

"She's been happier lately."

Amy pointed out.

"Must be because she has such a wonderful mom."

Ben said as he held the baby in his arms. This child…even though it was not his, it was Amy's and that's all it needed to be.

* * *

Ricky was miserable at school. Everyone was. It was lunchtime and he waited for Grace at a table. He heard that Adrian had transferred in to an all girls private school. He didn't know which one, but he was glad that she wasn't glaring at him anymore. Soon, Grace arrived with food.

"Hey Ricky, sorry I took so long, the line goes on forever!"

Grace said.

"It's fine."

Ricky kissed her. She smiled and quickly started eating. Ricky stared at her depressingly. He was going through something and he couldn't tell her about it. She saw his expression and placed her hand over his.

"Ricky, you shouldn't care about what other people think."

She told him as he smiled and nodded. He had too much on his mind to think about what other people thought about him.

* * *

It was already nightfall. Ben had gone home and Amy was putting her baby to sleep. The crib was close to the window but Amy slept in the same room so it didn't matter. She gave one last smile to her little angel and jumped into her bed. She fell asleep quickly.

Ricky wasn't home that night. He was where he was and had been every night. He rushed to Amy's house. He reached for the window and opened it. He saw his daughter sleeping soundly.

"Hey Melanie, wake up, its daddy."

That baby opened her eyes widely and stared at her father. She started to smile. Ricky smiled to. This is where he ran of to every night. To his daughter. Amy didn't even call him when she gave birth. She didn't want Ricky anywhere near Melanie. Ricky patted his child. She had short black hair just like Ricky's but eyes like Amy's.

"You are so beautiful."

He whispered as he kissed his child goodbye on her forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow night, I promise."

He said and left Amy's house as quickly as possible. He hoped that no one saw him.

_Grace…I'm sorry for lying to you but I can't help myself…Melanie is the most important person in my life right now…and I never want to lose her._

He thought as he kept running.


	2. Reappearing

**I can change**

A Ricky Underwood Story

_Chapter two: Reappearing_

Amy woke up in the middle of the night. Her instincts told her something was wrong. She quickly got up and ran to the crib that was in front of her. She reached it and was relieved to see her sleeping baby safe and sound. She gasped. This was the 3rd night she had broken her sleep.

Ricky snuck back in to his house near midnight. He rested on his bed. He checked his pockets and practically the rest of his body to see if he had dropped anything at Amy's house. He'd do that every time he'd come back from her place. He smiled as he realized that he had everything with him. He covered his eyes with his left hand.

"How long can I go on like this?"

He asked himself as he also knew that, sooner or later, he was going to get caught. He couldn't think about any solutions to his several problems as he quickly fell asleep. If only he could stay like this…with no worries…no sorrows…none of those complications…forever.

* * *

It was French class. It was going to end in 3…2…1. The bell rang as everyone rushed out of class. Grace walked to Ricky's locker to have lunch with him. She searched for him and caught him napping on the tables.

_This can't be good at all._

She thought as she went to him. Grace sat down beside Ricky. She patted his hair. It's nice and soft. Ricky woke up and smiled as he saw his girlfriend.

"Ricky, you have to stop staying up so late."

Grace explained.

"Well, good morning to you to Grace."

He said, trying to make her laugh. But she was only worried.

"Not the time to joke. Sleeping late is bad for your health."

"I know that."

"Then stop doing it."

Ricky kept his eyes on her.

"I can't, I just keep thinking about you…it keeps me up at night."

Grace blushed at Ricky's lie. She didn't know it was lie though. She stayed quiet…blaming herself for Ricky's sleepless nights.

* * *

"Ben, I think…I think something's wrong with me…"

Amy started. Ben stared at her, confused. He had her in his arms while they finished watching a movie together. He wondered what was wrong.

"Do you need a doctor?"

He asked.

"No, it's not like that. Just, at night, when I'm sleeping, I keep getting this feeling that Melanie is in danger."

"Maybe that's because when you're asleep, you can't _look_ after her."

Ben explained.

"No, that's not it. That feeling, it's just so strong that it makes me wake up in the middle of the night and run to my baby."

"And what do you see once you reach her."

"That she's awake and…smiling."

"She probably just had a nice dream about her beautiful mother."

Ben finally said as Amy gave him a soft smile. He kissed her forehead. He calmed her down so for once, hopefully, she wouldn't have a sleepless night.

* * *

Ricky stuck his head in to Amy's window and stared at his daughter. He talked to her...allot. She'd always smile. He stopped talking as he saw that Melanie was slowly falling back asleep. Ricky touched her cheek.

"I'm boring you."

She smiled and widened her eyes at her father's touch.

"You know…you look more like me…"

He continued. The child grabbed his finger.

"You agree don't you?"

Ricky decided it was time for him to leave. He had stayed long enough. He put his baby back to sleep and started walking back to his place. It was dark…he wasn't looking when he crossed the street and…

_Screech!!_

"Can't you watch were you're going?!"

A familiar voice yelled as a girl stepped out of the car. Ricky recognized her instantly…how could he not?!

"Adrian?"

_**A/N: **Here is chapter two. Sorry it's taking me so long, I'm just very busy. You're probably going to hate me because of the cliffhanger. No worries people, I'll update as soon as possible!_


	3. Understanding

**I can change**

A Ricky Underwood Story

_Chapter three: Understanding_

Ricky stayed shocked at the sight of his _ex-girlfriend _(if we can call her that). He looked for his words as she took a step back in to the car after recognizing him. Her heart still torn in two,couldn't bear seeing him. But still…she wanted to know what he was doing here. Why this late? Why so close to the house of Amy Jergens? She hesitated and decided not to go back in her car.

"Ricky…"

She slowly said.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?"

He asked. She tried to stay calm.

"I think we should get off the road."

She said as she retreated back to her car. Forget it, whatever Ricky was doing here was none of her business.

"Adrian wait!"

Ricky yelled, grabbing her hand.

"Ricky! Let go!"

" Can we talk?"

She froze at that question. She took her hand back and stared at him blankly.

"Can you…not tell anyone about…where I've been?"

He said, taking deep breaths. Adrian smirked at his question as she looked back at Amy's house. She closed her car door and rolled down her window.

"I make no promises."

She told him as she drove off.

* * *

"Good morning Melanie."

Amy said as she saw the smiling face of her daughter. It was 7 am. For once, Amy had slept soundly. She took her baby in her arms.

"You are always so cheerful early in the morning."

She wondered why. Amy always felt like jumping right back in bed every morning. But, this baby always had eyes wide open that sparkled with the feeling of joy inside them. She decided to call Ben. Just for the heck of it. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

It ringed once….

It ringed twice…

Ben picked up at the third ring and greeted Amy.

"Hey sweetie!"

She heard his cheerful voice as her mood lightened.

"Hi Ben."

'How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are feeling alright, is there an emergency or something?"

"No, I just called to say…I love you."

She then hung up and smiled to herself as she walked downstairs with her baby in her arms. She saw her mother getting ready for work and her sister lazily laying on the couch, watching tv. The house was much…. quieter since her parents divorced. She sat down beside Ashley.

"Hey Ams, hi Mels."

Ashley flashed them a smile. Amy knew something was up since Ashley was never this happy Monday morning.

* * *

"Ben! When are you going to ask Amy?!"

Henry yelled, chasing after his best friend. Ben tried to avoid him because Henry was far too nosy and would not stop asking questions.

"Tell me Ben!"

Henry screamed, slamming his locker.

"I'll tell her about what I saw when you tell Alice about Ashley."

Henry froze. He hadn't told anyone about Ashley…only Ben. You see, Henry thinks Ashley is absolutely gorgeous and just can't seem to let her go. His words got to her. Ben stared at his friend.

"Ben, you need to know why Ricky Underwood of all people was seen running around in her neighborhood."

He insisted, ignoring his own problems.

"Henry, where did you hear this anyway?"

Ben wondered.

"A girl from a private school saw it and spread it."

He simply said.

"How do you know it's true?"

"How do you know it's not?"

Ben let out an angry grunt. He stayed worried for the rest of the day. Alice soon showed up and Henry shut his mouth.

* * *

Ricky passed inside his room with his cell phone in his hand. He called Adrian 3 times but she didn't pick up. He decided to try one more time.

_One ring…._

_Two ring…_

"Hello?"

He heard as he smiled.

"Hey Adrian, it's Ricky."

She didn't say anything.

"Can we meet?"

He still didn't hear her answer.

"Just meet me near the park. We need to come to an understanding."

Ricky hung up, hoping Adrian would show up.

_**A/N: **Yeah, it took me a while. I am not going to apologize like 3 billion times. Anyway, I really like HenryxAshley so I kind of have to bring them in. _


End file.
